Certain medical instruments such as tissue removal catheters require cleaning to remove collected debris. For example, some tissue removal catheters include a tissue collection chamber that collects excised tissue and other debris that is cut away or otherwise extracted from a vascular or other biological lumen. When tissue collection chambers become full they can be cleaned to empty the collected tissue.